Talk:Prototype 2
What is the name of the maine chracter? So waht do you think the name of the maine charecter? ALEX MERCER was called ZEUS, do you think there is going to be called HADES or another greek god name? His name is Jame Heller (Just for the record). Only speculation on his codename though. So you don't play as Alex? :No we play as James Heller a former marine who's on a hunt to kill Alex Mercer. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 01:00, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Heller vs mercer trailer i was thinking in the trailer when heller gets infected by alex maybe he isn't infecting heller wat if he is showing him proof that he didn't kill his family and that it wasn't his fault that the virus murdered them and also you can tell that's not the part when heller gets infected because he gets infected during a mission in the red zone when he is dressed in his military gear. Bolandjj98 20:21, January 28, 2012 (UTC)Bolandjj98 DLC Idea It would be funny if they did a christmas DLC where it's snowing and if you're lucky, you could find Santa on one of his trips and consume him. Kind of like the Infamous: Festival of Blood DLC, only a Prototype christmas version. or what if they created end of the world DLC in which you have to find pariah because he has caused the virus to spread across the world that might be an ace DLC by the way sign your postsBolandjj98 20:28, February 5, 2012 (UTC)Bolandjj98 Can you put people down? The developers promised you can put people down in Prototype 2. Is that an option? Yes. All you have to do is press Down on the Directional pad after grabbing them.Chimoshi 15:00, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, you can put people down and by that I do not mean throw them like Mercer does, but place them back on the ground.. --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 03:49, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :I did this accidentally, but never figured out how. Thanks for the tip. -- Lexmechanic 23:36, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Reviews Now that the game has come out, should we not list the ratings it got from sorces like IGN? Regeneration This might sound a bit weird but, could Mercer have survived? I mean his arms were cut off by Heller. Could the arms regenerate like in the first game? 05:45, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Last time I checked, Heller consumed "Mercer" afterwards.Chimoshi 15:01, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :His arms were actually severed repeatedly and he regenerated them as different weapons. That hardly matters though since, as already mentioned, Mercer was consumed. There's nothing left for him to regrow from. -- Lexmechanic 23:39, May 2, 2012 (UTC) About the Radnet edition The page states that it's an exclusive preorder bonus. That's not true as I didn't preorder the game, yet I ended up purchasing the Radnet edition. 20:08, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Radnet is a Pre-Order bonus, but it was included with all First Editions of the game. Y'know...the copies that were left over from the first run, or were Pre-Ordered, but never picked up by the buyer. That explains it. Thanks! 16:59, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Plot holes How come Heller never got a cool Greek ruler codename? Did Rooks think his men would get confused? How come Ragland never appears or is even mentioned? What happened to the police? And why is Blackwatch letting Gentek perform experiments? Sure they've clearly have little to no morals (except for Cross and Rooks) but if they're so obsessed with putting down outbreaks, why are they taking Infected ALIVE? Sure they did put Greene in Manhattan (which, due to Mercers naivety, made that place the Red Zone) but I'd think they'd learn from THAT error. The only things that come to my head are that since the first outbreak Mercer killed most of the more professional members of Blackwatch including their general. Along with fewer experienced soldiers they seem to have replaced the bulk with a bunch of low class social outcasts who would likely not understand why all their experiments have greek codenames. Ragland may have just died in the second outbreak, not like Heller would have a reason to look for him. P2 is based like a month or so after the second outbreak so Blackwatch could have gotten rid of them already. Blackwatch could either figure the more they understand the infected the easier they would be to kill, or planning to use them as bio-weapons. This is just what comes to mind after about 5 minutes of thinking about it so don't hold me to this. Sgt. Maine 00:17, June 15, 2012 (UTC) How come PARIAH didn't even appear? Seriously, the games plot would've been better if it was Mercer/Heller vs. PARIAH. I know Alex lost it in the Anchor and decided to replace humanity wih Evolved but clearly he forgot about all the **** Ragland, Dana and Cross went through for him. Seriously, who wrote the storyline? Tex the Spartan Heller doesn't care about PARIAH enough to look for him, it would potentially damage the plot if Heller decided to hunt him down for no reason, and chances are unlikely that he'd straight up run into him by chance. Alex's main main idea is that humans will always betray him eventually, Cross tried to kill him and then got consumed by the supreme hunter (before Alex figured out who was helping him) and tried again which may or may not have contributed to increased negative feelings. He seemed to remember what Dana did for him since he didn't kill her immediately after confronting her about Heller (could have planned on killing her in front of Heller which would void that theory). Consering some of the plot ideas i've been seeing on forums and such I'd say the plot is currently quite sound, isn't entirely bogus and leaves enough open plot holes for a sequel or side story to be played out. Sgt. Maine 03:13, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Why do they call Heller "Tango Primary?" Did anyone in Blackwatch get more than a d in English class? That's military talk for primary target. There seems to be a fair few intelligent Blackwatch soldiers but they aren't being paid to be smart so why bother, that'd just paint a target on their backs. Sgt. Maine 03:13, June 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm actually gonna join the Marines, so yeah I get it, but wouldn't, "Primary Tango" be correct. Yes it would be, it would have been more correct to give him a codename in that situation seeing as how they keep alternating whether Heller is the primary or secondary target. Sgt. Maine 21:48, June 25, 2012 (UTC) What happened to the cops? Did the end of civil government result in them being laid off? How come even though PARIAH was the frequent subject of WOIs he was barey mentioned instead of being the top villain? (PARIAH vs. Alex and James anyone?) Why were there Red Zone patrols even though there's no point considering what happened to Manhattan? Tex the Spartan 21:31, July 8, 2012 Red Zone and military gear Why were Heller and his men even doing on patrol in the Red Zone? It's not like they'd learn anything beyond, "Same Infected monsters, only these ones have less rags then the ones yesterday." Manhattan was FUBAR by that point, no point in sending out patrols to get needlessly killed. And why does only Blackwatch get gas masks, if everyone's expected to fight the Blacklight creatures may as well keep them from breathing in air that can, oh I don't know, give Mercer more monsters to kill them with? Did Wall Street getting chewed up ruin the global economy or something and thus create budget problems?